Alchemie
Die Alchemie (auch Alchymie oder Alchimie) ist ein alter Zweig der Naturphilosophie. Eines ihrer Ziele war die Verwandlung von unedlen Metallen in edle, besonders in Gold, und zugleich ein Lebenselixir zu bereiten. Weitaus wichtiger für die Adepten der großen Alchemisten jedoch war die innere Transmutation, auch Das Große Werk genannt. Herkunft Die ältesten alchemistischen Schriften stammen aus Ägypten und Griechenland. Zu den berühmtesten zählt dabei die Tabula Smaragdina des Hermes Trismegistos. Alchemisten hatten gegenüber Außenstehenden ein strenges Schweigegebot bezüglich ihrer Kenntnisse. Sie bedienten sich einer verschlüsselten Fachsprache, die für Uneingeweihte nicht lesbar war. Viele Geheimnisse wurden nur mündlich den vertrauenswürdigsten Schülern der Alchemie anvertraut. Einer der ersten, die die Analogie der Umwandlung der Elemente niederschrieb, war Zosimus aus Panopolis in seinen Traumvisionen. Mircea Eliade: Schmiede und Alchemisten. Herder 1992. Erst ab 1539 erschienen die ersten Wörterbücher von C. Gesner und A. Libavius für Alchemisten, um das Wissen einer breiteren Zahl von Forschern zugänglich zu machen. Berend Strahlmann: "Der Chemiker im Wandel der Zeiten", Verlag Chemie, Weinheim 1972, S. 92 Beschreibung thumb|Der Alchemist (von William Fettes Douglas) Ein Ziel der Alchemisten war die Transmutation vom Unedle zum Edelsten Metall, dem unsterblichen Gold, der Universalsubstanz (Lapis), dem Universallösungsmittel Alkahest oder erlösenden Universalmedizin Panacea. Bei der Umwandlung gab es einen praktischen Teil (für die Metalle), der den sorgfältigen Umgang mit den Destillations-, Extraktions-, Sublimationsapparaturen voraussetzte, sowie eine große theoretische, religiöse Komponente (die geistige Alchemie). Die Alchemie war also nur teilweise von der Idee der künstlichen Herstellung von Gold getrieben oder auf der Suche nach dem Stein der Weisen. Praktische Alchemie Die Alchemisten, die immer auch die Astrologie mit einbezogen, Syed Mahdihassan: Alchemy and its connection with astrology, pharmacy, magic and metallurgy. Janus 46 (1957), S. 81–103. waren der Meinung, chemische Elemente könnten ineinander umgewandelt (transmutiert) werden. Grundlegender war man allgemein überzeugt, alle Stoffe seien nicht nur aus Eigenschaften, sondern auch aus Prinzipien aufgebaut. So war es theoretisch möglich, einen beliebigen Stoff (hyle), vorzugsweise von unedlen Metallen entnommen, mit den edlen Prinzipien (eidos) von Gold oder Silber neu zu gestalten. Das war idealerweise dann möglich, wenn man zuvor dem unedlen Stoff alle unedlen Prinzipien abgenommen hatte und ihn damit empfänglich für neue Prinzipien gemacht hatte. Die eigenschaftslose „Prima Materia“ und die auf sie übertragbaren und universell anwendbaren Prinzipien, auch oft „quinta essentia“ genannt, waren das eigentliche Forschungsgebiet der Alchemisten. Berend Strahlmann: "Der Chemiker im Wandel der Zeiten", Verlag Chemie, Weinheim 1972, S. 63 In der praktischen Alchemie war die Schwefel–Quecksilber–Theorie von großer Bedeutung. Danach sollten alle Metalle aus diesen beiden Stoffen hergestellt werden können. Dabei war der Schwefel für die Farbe, das Quecksilber für den metallischen Charakter wichtig. Geistige Alchemie thumb|250px Die Geistige Alchemie war die philosophische Dimension: Die verschiedenen alchemistischen Vorgänge – wie z.B. die Umwandlung eines bestimmten Metalls in ein anderes – standen für die Entwicklung des Menschen an sich. Diese geistige Transmutation des Alchemisten, Das Große Werk, konnte mehrere Monate oder Jahre dauern. Während dieser Umwandlungen sollte sich die Seele des Alchemisten läutern und den Mikrokosmos im Makrokosmos widerspiegeln. Die "Transmutation der Psyche" wie sie die antiken Mysterienkulte lehrten, durch Leiden, Tod und gewandelte Auferstehung des Adepten zu einer neuen, göttlichen Existenz, wurde in den alchemistischen Werkstätten seit der Antike auf die Materie projiziert. Es führte zur „Transmutation der Materie“; die mineralischen Stoffe erleiden hier durch Zerstückelung, Verbrennung und Behandlung all die Wandlungsqualen wie der zur Erlösung und Wandlung bestimmte Mensch. Werkzeuge und Symbole Planeten-Entsprechungen thumb|250px Die Verknüpfung von Himmelskörpern mit bestimmten Metallen kannte bereits die babylonische Philosophie. So standen die Metalle auch für Himmelskörper: das Gold für die Sonne. Außerdem stand jedes Metall gleichzeitig auch für den Zustand der Seele (Gold = erlöster Zustand). Jost Weyer: Die Alchemie im lateinischen Mittelalter, Chemie in unserer Zeit, 23. Jahrgang 1989, S. 16 ff. * Blei = dumpfer Zustand der Seele. * Eisen = Mars * Gold = Sonne = erlöster Zustand der Seele * Kupfer = Venus * Quecksilber = Merkur * Silber = Mond Elemente * Siehe Hauptartikel: Elemente In der griechisch-arabischen Alchemie waren die Urelemente Erde, Wasser, Luft und Feuer nach Empedokles bekannt, die für alle Umwandlung verantwortlich waren. Ebenso gab es nach Aristoteles vier Ureigenschaften (warm – kalt, trocken – feucht) die auch eine Entsprechung in der Alchemie hatten... Weiterlesen. Der Stein der Weisen Der Stein der Weisen war eine besondere Tinktur, der die Umwandlung eines unedlen Metalles zu Gold oder Silber ermöglichte. Die Gegensatzpaare Körper – Geist, Mikrokosmos – Makrokosmos, Schwefel – Quecksilber, Wasser – Feuer, Erde – Himmel, warm – kalt, trocken – feucht musste der Alchemist so einsetzen, dass sein Großes Werk den Mikrokosmos, den Makrokosmos, die chemischen Elemente, das Himmelsgewölbe, die eigene Seele, die Mitwelt läuterte. Bedeutende Alchemisten * Hermes Trismegistos (legendär) * Zosimus aus Panopolis (ca. 250 bis ca. 310 n. Chr.) Abendländische Alchemisten des Mittelalters * Artephius (12. Jahrhundert) * Nicolas Flamel (1330 bis ca. 1413) * Berthold der Schwarze (14. Jahrhundert) * Bernhardus Trevisanus (1406–1490) * Basilius Valentinus (15. Jahrhundert) * Johann Georg Faust (ca. 1480–1540) * Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa von Nettesheim (1486-1535) * Paracelsus (1493–1541) Weblinks * Online-Lexikon alchemistischer Begriffe * Forschungskreis Alchemie e. V., Artikel zu Geschichte, Philosophie, Laborarbeit und Heilkunde. Außerdem verfügt der Verein über eine umfangreiche Bibliothek mit Originalquellen * Michael Horchler: Geschichtswissenschaftliche Einführung zur Alchemie und Hexenforschung, Historicum.net. Quellen Kategorie:Wissenschaften Kategorie:Alchemie Kategorie:Naturphilosophie